


you're in love with a beautiful girl

by fallenluci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenluci/pseuds/fallenluci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But most of all, you remember her words. “I want very much for you to be happy Sansa.” You only hope that she is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in love with a beautiful girl

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere at about two in the morning and I don't know what I hoped to achieve, all I know is that there is not enough Sansa/Margaery content ever

You’re in love with a beautiful girl.

She smells like summer and she smiles like sunshine. She’s brave and she’s clever and she’s the first person who has made you smile in this place. This _hell_. In this hell, she is an angel. Maybe not here to save you, but you take comfort in her warmth anyway. As if you had a choice. She is infectious. She is a presence that cannot be ignored. She is both your moon and your sun, and you are sure that life would cease to exist without her.

You’re in love with a beautiful girl.

You’re convinced that her laugh could heal the sick. Poets could spend a lifetime attempting to capture the exact colour of her eyes, and they would still not do her justice. She moves like water, with grace and skill, a swell of blue and white. But you know she is so much more than her grace. She is intelligent. She locks her wit behind a delicate smirk.

You’re in love with a beautiful girl.

She tells you that you are sisters. She tells you that she wants you to be happy. She tells you that you are not stupid. Somehow, the words sound more honest when they come from her mouth. You try so hard to believe her. When you are knocked down, when you are defeated, when you are beaten; you remember. You remember your real sister, who is worlds away. You remember your father, who died in the place where you live. You remember your lady mother, who is strong and kind. But most of all, you remember _her_ words. “I want very much for you to be happy Sansa.” You only hope that she is too.

You’re in love with a beautiful girl.

When you were young, you read stories about beautiful princesses. You were taught about the beauty of King’s Landing. You admired paintings and carvings of beautiful women, adorned in gowns and jewels. All your life, you wanted to be one of those women. One of the women who shone like starlight and had common folk falling at her feet.

You’re in love with a beautiful girl.

And she is everything you imagined and more. The stories lied to you. The women of King’s Landing are not kind, and regal, and beautiful. They are snakes wrapped in silk. But not her. No, she is the princess from the stories, but she still so much more. She is smart. She listens to you. She takes your hand in yours and she tells you that you matter. She tells you that you are worth something. You try so hard to believe her.

You’re in love with a beautiful girl.

And there is nothing you can do.


End file.
